


To the other passions/另類情慾

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Kink Meme, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們花了點時間說服Illya彎下身來，而每個人都有了段好時光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the other passions/另類情慾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the other passions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721009) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



他們說服很久才讓Illya願意在這段性事中為他們彎下身，Gaby安撫性地撥弄俄國男人修長的手指是Illya的讓步的主因，而Napoleon差點就認為Illya不會同意了呢，並不是說照他們原本的方式做愛有什麼不好，但對有跟Illya上過床的人來說，忽略他那可口的臀幾乎是不可能，Napoleon有上百種點子能讓它得到比現在更好的照顧。

畢竟Illya在上Napoleon時他可是十足的享受，身為一名紳士(自稱)，自然想好好回報一下對方。

Illya是個有風度、並貼心至極的伴侶，跟Napoleon完全不同個樣，這還是到他們三個開始睡到一塊兒後Napoleon才知道。他原本以為跟Illya做愛應該會狂暴且粗糙、充斥著大量下流話跟咬在背上的斑斑齒痕，在配上點Illya發狂時必備的家具遺骸。相反地，Illya溫柔地用親吻將他放倒在床上，耐心地幫他開拓，修長的指節靈巧地衝刺體內最敏感的那一點。Illya做愛時全心投入的那股忠誠讓Napoleon完全失去思考的能力，而Gaby在一邊抽了口氣，將手探進自己的內褲。

Napoelon驚訝於自己有多享受這些，他習慣在性愛中掌有主控權、把床伴的需求放在自己之前。而他得說這世上沒什麼比得上跟Illya Kuryakin纏綿上好幾個小時，讓自己一吋吋化在俄國人的愛撫下。

這次可就完全不一樣了，他們讓Illya寬大的上身俯在床上，臉埋在Gaby雙腿間。Napoleon的兩隻手指在俄國人的後穴規律地抽送著。Napoleon的動作令人煩躁地緩慢，但畢竟對任何人－特別是Illya－來說，第一次總是特殊的。

而Napoleon鍾情於此。他喜歡給對方來個紮實、充滿安全感的前戲，腦中猜測著對方的失貞後會如何反應，再說，他希望給Illya最高規格的享受，Napoloen做得越好，Illya下次在同意任他跟Gaby擺布的機會越高。

眼前的畫面美得超乎想像，Illya赤裸、精壯的背綴上點點經歷風霜的傷疤，Gaby咬著下唇，將背舒展向後頭的床墊，手放在Illya髮間，指引他舔弄自己的敏感點。

Napoleon在Illya身後多加了一根手指，向使Illya因快感收緊的那點進攻，他在Gaby的腿間呻吟，擺動著腰部讓Napoleon的手指能戳刺進更溫熱的內裡。

 

Napoleon傾身向前吻上Illya的背脊，一路向下啃咬，想將舌頭伸進指下那不安分的洞，但還是決定先留著這招，也許等會兒還有機會。Napoleon覺得自己硬了快一輩子，才終於等到Illya點頭默許他除去身上剩餘的衣物。他向來自許是個頗有忍耐力的人，但看著Illya雙頰緋紅，因情慾在他底下呻吟，Napoleon差點沒制住那股想現在就壓下Illya，把他吋吋佔滿的衝動。

Gaby滿足地噓了口氣後先來到了高潮，在Illya大手下弓起身子好釋放快感。Napoleon的角度看不到Illya的臉，但從Gaby的表情判斷，Napoleon可以想像Illya的嘴角勾起得意的弧。有時Napoleon會覺得這兩人竟然是如此可笑地癡迷於對方。

在剛開始的時候的確，他曾覺得自己落單、被排除在外，就像第三者般格格不入地插在中間。直到Gaby一邊放倒他一邊輕笑他的蠢，Napoleon才漸漸理解這股流動在彼此間的感情。

雖說眼前這畫面溫馨到不忍打斷，但Napoleon可不甘被忽略，現在可是他主場呢。

『準備好容納我了嗎？Peril。』他問。Illya的後穴在他手指下軟化，溫順地咬著Napoleon不斷抽插的指緣，不用問也知道Illya現在一定早就準備好了。

『任何時候都沒問題。』Illya回答，聲音透過Gaby的皮膚傳出。『你拖很久。』

『那麼想要的話你其實可以跟我說。』

『你也清楚，我嘴巴剛剛在忙別的。』

Napoleon止不住笑，把保險套滑上自己筆挺的小兄弟，對準Illya早已被潤滑好的洞口戳刺進去。他動的很慢，畢竟從經驗上他知道從異物侵入感進展到快感需要點時間。他才放入一半，Illya便撐起身子瞪著他。

『你操不壞我，動。』

服從指令雖然不是Napoleon的強項，但此刻他非常樂意遵從，他向前將整根陰莖沒入Illya的後穴，終於，他在Illya體內停了一會兒，享受著包裹住他那的炙熱與緊緻。然後全部抽出再狠狠插入，用各種他知道的角度狂野的操著Illya。

『噢。』Illya到抽了口氣，驚訝與愉悅全混在了一塊從他嘴中溢出，手指抓緊身下的床單好平衡住自己迎接Napoleon一波波的攻勢。他的臉頰靠著Gaby大腿內側，隨著Napoleon撞擊他的節奏喘息著。

 

Gaby全神貫注地看著他們兩個做愛，一隻手安撫似的順著Illya的髮際往下摸，視線隨著Napoleon在Illya股間的一舉一動。Napoleon決定小露一手，瞄準剛剛手指探勘好的敏感點全力衝刺，Illya因突如其來的快感浪叫出聲，原本挺立的陰莖在高刺激中繳械投降，濁白的精液全射在床單上。

Napoleon仍舊規律地抽送著，在Illya從高潮中平復後才稍慢下來。

『很快就去了嘛。』他取笑道，指間輕滑過Illya沾著汗水、微微顫抖著的頸肩。他嘗試性的往前推進，想看Illya會做何反應。

就Napoleon來說他在高潮後會變得極其敏感，此時若繼續辦事的話疼痛遠大於快感，但Illya看起來對此毫無問題，他僅發出了一個為略被操開的悶哼，讓Napoleon繼續在他體內為所欲為。Napoleon覺得自己為此更硬了些，加速了原本暫歇的步調。

『你還好嗎，Peril？』他詢問，Illya沒有回話，喘息著在他底下弓起身、手指緊陷進床單中。

『他做得很好，』反而是Gaby出了聲，『倒是你可以退後些嗎？我想看。』

Napoleon不怪她做出這要求，換做他也會想欣賞Illya被操射後微微失神的表情。Napoleon向前傾環住Illya的微些癱軟身軀，將雪國人拉成騎乘式坐向自己仍挺硬的分身，這個體位更好，他可以頂得更深入，同時空出兩隻手來做更多把戲。

他讓手滑過Illya身上各個角落，從赤裸的胸膛一路下摸到兩側的大腿。Gaby的目光跟著他的手指經移的路線下滑，抬了抬眉毛，棕色的瞳裡閃著鬼靈精怪的光芒。

Illya已經又硬了，或說他打從一開始就沒軟過，Napoleon可從沒給過其他男人這麼高規格的稱讚。

『你還真淫蕩啊，你說是不是？』他在Illya耳邊輕語，期待著會得到怎樣刺耳的反擊。

但Illya只將頭靠在Napoleon肩膀上，眼裡滿滿盛著慾望，他上下扭動著腰部好讓Napoleon可以更深地埋入他體內。

『是，』他沉重地呼吸著，口齒不清地坦承，語句混亂不堪。『我不知道,.. ...我從來沒有... ...』

Gaby起身跪在他倆旁邊，她先親吻Napoleon，讓美國人在唇齒間喘不過氣來再向Illya進攻，留下Napoleon因滿足而呻吟。Illya則為Gaby探進嘴裡的舌頭低哼，在口頭及股間的同時被佔有的充實感中掙扎。

接著Gaby將手環上他的分身開始上下套弄，指尖半惡意的抵住洞口讓他無從發洩，Napoleon感到Illya的身體收緊，牙齒差些將下唇咬出血來，蔚藍的眼睛因蒙上水氣顯得迷茫。他出手加入Gaby的行列，靈巧的滑過他的囊袋，在兩人合力下Illya再次達到高潮。

Illya在釋放過後無力地靠在Napoleon胸前，暫歇原本大力迎合Napoleon下身的臀部，呼出的氣全撲上Napoleon的耳廓。

『很享受嘛，Peril？』Napoleon逗弄著眼前的男人，調戲Illya好讓自己分心，將些血液從硬挺的下身叫回，他知道下一個釋放的會是他。從Illya模糊地咕噥聲聽得出不管Napoleon講什麼他都贊同。過了一會兒Illya又開始移動，不滿足似地騎著Napoleon的陰莖。

『噢。』Napoleon輕嘆，這真的很棒，他把臉頰埋進Illya頸部，手環住他結實的臂膀讓他也來到了高潮，這大概是近幾年來Napoleon有過最滿足的性愛經驗，刺激感燒盡他的理智使他無法思考，當他回神過來後Gaby跟Illya正在接吻，Napoleon愛這世界間一切萬物，特別是眼前這兩位。

Illya的陰莖又抬起了頭，還沒有全硬，但明顯相去不遠。Napoleon曾聽過有男人能如此持久，但親眼見識到是第一次。噢，Napoleon沒辦法想像未來將Illya壓在床上會有多有趣。

『你真是棒極了。』他笑，仍因釋放的餘韻略感虛脫，再次伸手向Illya的陰莖。但這次，出手制止的卻是Gaby。

『換我了。』她不滿地表示，就算Illya對像個玩具般在兩人間被爭奪有意見，也一句怨言也沒表示。

Napoleon小心地將已經疲軟的下身抽出，在床緣佔個位子看戲。既使在兩次高潮後Illya仍不改溫柔本色，從Gaby的膝蓋一路上吻，最後停在女孩兒的脖子邊啃咬著，另一隻手往會陰處探去，伸進兩根手指好確保Gaby濕到足以容納他。

Napoleon閃身下床，把保險套取下並為自己弄杯水，順便將手上淫穢的液體洗淨。當他回來時Illya在Gaby體內，緩慢，甜蜜且深入。Gaby的腿纏著Illya的腰，手環住他的脖子讓Illya埋在她雙峰中。這是個各種角度來說都極為美好的畫面，Napoleon花了些時間把這景象好好地留存在記憶中。

Illya全盤抽出在插到最底的畫面真的很迷人，再加上－不同於Illya－，Napoleon不會馬上就硬，他乾脆就窩在兩人邊，撫摸著Gaby的腿、Illya的背部和臀。

Napoleon突然想到早些時候他計畫對Illya做什麼，沒有比現在更好的時機了。他將手掌貼平在Illya臀部，姆指尖輕輕陷入他的後穴，兩旁的肉壁本能般地輕咬合著Napoleon的指尖。＂他應該也累了＂Napoleon猜，Illya因突如其來的刺激地吼著更加猛烈的撞擊Gaby，女孩的腳在他腰上纏得更緊了。

這是個好信號，Napoleon再次爬下床，在Illya腿間找到舒適的位置，從這裡可以清楚看到Gaby與Illya的接合處，因激情濕的一蹋糊塗，Napoleon提醒自己要找時間好好獎勵Gaby－下流至極的那種獎勵，當然的－但現在他另有任務在身。

這次他用雙手掰開Illya的臀瓣，將舌頭伸進Illya欲求不滿的淫蕩後穴舔弄。

Illya幾乎是在同時停下動作，轉頭看向身後的男人。『你在幹嘛，Cowboy？』

Napoleon只好擺出了自己最無辜的無辜臉，順便在他的屁股上『啪』的甩了一巴掌。

『請原諒我，如果你不喜歡的話我就住手。』他圓滑地說。對付Illya這種個性的人防守就是進攻，在床上也一樣。

『我沒有說我不喜歡。』他低聲回應。

『嗨囉！』Gaby叫到，『別忘記某人還在我體內呢？我還以為你們倆剛剛已經比較完誰是宏偉的那一個了呢！』

Illya被逗笑了，藍眼睛映出滿滿的愉悅，他轉頭回去向Gaby負責，拉出來再用力頂到最深處，Gaby仰頭露出一聲歡愉的呻吟。Napoleon決定當作得到了Illya的默許，把舌頭伸回去用各種他所知的技巧舔弄著。這刺激到讓Illya大聲低喚，舌頭的濕潤與靈巧和手指跟陰莖相較根本沒得比，隨著Illya更賣力的捅入Gaby也因此興奮的哭喊，Napoleon知道他做對事了。

過了會兒他架開Gaby的腳，免得在意外中被踢到，稍稍打理下自己後決定出門買點吃的。

Napoleon回來時剛好趕上他們完事，Illya花了更久的時間來到高潮，這次徹底地榨乾了他最後一絲精力。他在Gaby耳邊呼氣，用力頂入並釋放，整個身體因此打顫著。接下來他無力、鬆軟地癱在一旁，身上斑斑都是性事過後曖昧的紅痕。

Gaby給了Napoleon個不贊同的眼神『你剛才很沒禮貌，』她低聲說道，不想驚擾到Illya，雖然後者貌似已經累到什麼都聽不進耳。『我們還沒完事。』

『我很抱歉，女士。讓我補償你？』

Napoleon光用手指跟嘴就讓她來到高潮，Illya睜著疲憊的眼睛在一旁觀看這一切，Napoleon將沾濕了的手指伸進Illya的嘴裡讓他吸吮。Illya的舌上功夫遠不及他，但光看他雙頰緋紅，頭髮散亂在額前、搧著金色的睫毛，全神貫注的讓舌頭掃過Napoleon寸寸肌膚，就足以讓他興奮不已。

Gaby開心的倒在床的另一邊，問到『你喜歡嗎？』手指沿著Illya的胸膛向下畫『很舒服吧？』

Illya用餘下的力氣點點頭，仍舊用力的呼吸著。Napoleon已經計畫好下次它們可以怎麼來，也許他會在Illya上Gaby的時候上他，或他在幫Illya指交的時候讓Gaby幫他咬，不管怎麼說，到頭來這些一定都試的到。

Napoleon腦內的戰略主意部門被Gaby打斷，女孩滑到他跟Illya的中間輕捧起Illya的球，後者在刺激下悶哼一聲，這似乎超過今晚的上限，但他並沒有閃躲。

『我可以碰你嗎？』Gaby提問『我只是想知道觸感如何？拜託。』

Illya明顯已經做到虛脫、不太想要同意，但拒絕Gaby從來就不在他的人生選項中。所以他僅將腿岔開，任Gaby探向他的洞口，女孩並沒有把手指放入，輕觸著肛門附近的皮膚。Napoleon估量著眼前的畫面，很明顯他們需要更多潤滑劑，所以他起身去拿。

當他回來時Gaby一隻手正玩弄著Illya的後穴，手指在開拓過後的甬道流暢地抽插著，另一隻手則環上Illya的陰莖上下套弄。Illya再度硬了，他用手肘撐住自己最後一絲平衡，在兩種快感夾攻下啜泣著。

『會太過火嗎？』Gaby明知故問，擺出她最無辜的表情（從Napoleon那學來的壞把戲），同時勾起自己在Illya體內的手指，滿意於Illya對此顫抖。俄國男人今天已經承受過多的刺激，這也是Illya在他們面前第一次顯得如此無助，背弓身曲起，整個人燒得通紅、生理淚水滑落他的臉頰。

『有點、不會......。噢天啊... ...我... ...』字句在Illya口中不成義地排列著，背脊彎曲恰好展露出精練的肌肉線條，他本能地迎合著Gaby的手指，在她的手上操著自己，看起來是如此破碎又美好。

『你還好嗎？』Napoelon問，不想再這場性事中不小心就跨過界『我們可以停止。』

Illya朝Napoleon翻了個白眼，低沉的用俄文咕噥著，Napoleon聽得懂這句－你們敢不做到底試試看－

『我聽不懂，』Gaby抬頭看向Napoleon『但我猜應該是稱讚吧？』

『最好的稱讚。』Napoloen向她保證，靠近Gaby抽送著的那隻手，向她展現該怎樣才能讓Illya到達前列腺高潮。『那邊，你感覺到了嗎？稍稍蜷曲起手指用指尖勾弄。』

Gaby是個棒透了的學徒。Illya為此在她身下大聲浪叫－他從不這樣，在性事中Illya只會因滿足而短促的喘息著。他從不因性失態。－但今天Illya為了他們失守了兩次，現在最後一絲防線也隨之崩塌，Illya帶有口音的在他們身下哭叫、求饒，淫靡的水聲混著Illya的越來越響的叫床聲在房間內錯落交雜。Napoleon決定放過眼前已經被操到失神的男人，他向前舔弄Illya的袋囊，舌頭一路向上到陰莖頂部再一口氣含下。Napoleon吞弄了兩下，連舌頭都還沒用上Illya就射了，精液弄得Napoleon滿嘴。

Napoleon一滴不漏的全吞下肚，舔舔嘴唇把餘露的最後一絲也收進嘴中。往後坐和Gaby一起欣賞他們的傑作，既使是這樣的Illya也美極了，汗水浸濕了他的胴體、他掙扎著平穩自己的呼吸，陰莖靠在大腿上微微震抖。Napoleon用手指輕擦過剛剛還很有精神的分身，Illya幾乎要為此尖叫，扭動著身體遠離更多刺激。

『停下，』他呻吟，掙扎著擠出最後一絲聲音。『別再來了，拜託。』

噢，看看他說了什麼。Napoleon跟Gaby終於成功地把Illya榨到一滴不剩。Gaby縮起身子窩在Illya懷中，兩人的腳纏的死緊。

『你應該也意識到從今以後，我們對你可是有新的要求了吧。』她說，手指順過Illya的頭髮。

『你倆會把我玩壞，』Illya伸手還住女孩，疲累卻滿足地說道。『壞掉(Kaputt)。』他用德文重複一遍，Napoleon止不住想親吻他的慾望，所以他啄上了那雙泛紅的唇。

『但想想看，這畫面將有多漂亮。』

他在Illya唇下微笑著道，後者被逗樂了咯咯地笑，平常一絲不苟的臉上掛起了漂亮的弧度，蔚藍的眼睛微瞇，映出他在世界上最愛的兩人。


End file.
